The instant invention relates generally to barrows and more specifically it relates to a back saver hand truck which provides a lift mechanism for a load support platform, so that a person does not have to bend down to remove the load from the support platform.
There are available various conventional barrows which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.